


Para Siempre

by Cosette27



Category: Supernatural
Genre: High School, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosette27/pseuds/Cosette27
Summary: Y es que a veces, el amor adolescente, simplemente es para siempre





	Para Siempre

**Author's Note:**

> Es un pequeño fic que escribi inspirada en la cancion de los 90`s Para siempre de Magneto, espero y por aqui alguien se acuerde de ella, pues entiendo que ya es bastante viejita, el fic va dedicado a nuestro overlord Misha Collins por su cumpleaños, que lo disfruten y no me maten por las faltas de ortografia y mala redacion, que no soy ficker profesional ;)  
> PD. Aqui les dejo el link de la cancion para que la oigan mientras leen el fic o bien pueden dar clic en el titulo y este los enviara directo a la cancion en youtube.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-CDF_8g64VA

[Para Siempre](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-CDF_8g64VA)

Era el inicio del año escolar, cuando Dean tenía dieciséis años, que Castiel llego a su vida. No hubo miradas intensas, ni revoloteos de mariposas en el estómago, tampoco sonrisas nerviosas y delatoras, pues como iba a ser eso, si Dean desde que tenía catorce había descubierto que le encantaban las chicas morenas de curvas insinuantes y pechos prominentes, de ahí su costumbre adquirida y apoyada por su inseparable amigo Benjamín, Benny para los amigos, de colarse en los vestidores de las chicas mayores del instituto y espiarlas mientras se duchan después de las prácticas de voleibol, para después correr a casa, encerrarse en su habitación y masturbarse hasta el cansancio. Así que no esperen confesiones de amor repentinas de un par de adolescentes que obviamente no saben ni lo que quieren ni mucho menos a quien quieren.  
Fue el desafío en los ojos de Cas, su posición erguida y su afán por defender a su hermana menor de los bravucones del instituto, donde obviamente estaba en desventaja pues eran más altos y lo superaban en número, lo que detuvo a Dean mientras atravesaba las gradas del campo de futbol; observo la escena a una distancia prudente, lo justo para que nadie se percatara de su presencia desde donde escucho a uno de los grandotes hablar.  
\- Par de mojigatos, seguramente el pastor Novak es uno de esos religiosos enfermos pedófilos, por eso la cara de loca que tiene tu hermana- y dicho eso el chico se echó a reír y los otros lo imitaron.  
Dean volvió su mirada a Castiel, quien apretaba los puños, y que aprovechando las risas de los matones, dio un paso al frente y le propino tremenda patada en la espinilla al líder, para luego tomar a su hermana de la mano y echar a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello, y es que en esos instantes para el par de hermanos así era. Por otro lado a Dean le encantaba la adrenalina y las emociones fuertes, así que sin pensarlo empezó a correr junto a los hermanos, mientras escuchaba los trotes de los otros tipos, queriendo alcanzarlos y tomar venganza por el insulto a su líder.  
Castiel casi se cae al suelo del susto cuando siente una mano en su hombro que lo detiene, y una voz gritándole:  
\- Por aquí, vamos- y el chico toma la mano de Cas para dirigirlo al estacionamiento, donde abre la puerta de un auto y les dice que entren rápido pues los bravucones ya casi los alcanzan.  
Dean enciende el auto y arranca mientras escucha los vituperios de sus perseguidores.  
\- Ya verás Winchester, te vamos a acabar- le sentenciaron entre gritos desesperados.  
A lo que Dean les respondió sacando su de mano por la ventana y mostrándoles su dedo medio y partiéndose de la risa, hacía mucho tiempo que no se divertía tanto. De repente recordó que traía compañía en su auto y no tenía dónde tenía que llevarlos.  
\- Ammm…¿asi que ustedes son los hijos del nuevo pastor del pueblo?- pregunto, mientras volvia su mirada hacia su costado, donde lo observaban muy abiertos dos pares de ojos azules, si, dos adolescentes apretujados en el asiento del copiloto.  
\- Bueno, solo quiero saber donde tengo que dejarlos, solo eso- los chicos seguían sin emitir palabra.  
\- Ok, entonces puedo dejarlos en la siguiente parada de autobús…si les parece- Dean ya se estaba cansando de su monologo, cuando escucha la voz del chico.  
\- ¿Porque hiciste eso?- lo interroga, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza a hacia la derecha, lo que distrae un poco a Dean.  
\- ¿Qué?¿correr con ustedes?- sonríe, mientras contesta confundido.  
\- No, ayudarnos, eso fue… raro.  
\- ¿Raro? Yo creo que fue muy divertido, tu sabes- dice volviendo la vista a la carreterra y encogiéndose de hombros.  
\- Bueno, no sé a qué te refieres, pero creo que ahora esos idiotas no te dejaran en paz- dice Castiel frunciendo el ceño.  
\- Pues yo creo que realmente fue emocionante- habla por fin Hanna, quien de repente se nota entusiasmada y un poco atontada por la atractiva presencia del chico que los ha rescatado de los malos.  
\- Ves, tu hermana me apoya, además Micheal y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien- aclara, dando una mirada a los hermanos.  
\- Entonces, debo decir, gracias- agrego Castiel con una sonrisa sincera.  
\- De nada… de hecho no me gustan nada las estupideces que hacen Micheal y sus secuaces, asi que si los vuelven a molestar, solo tienen que decírmelo y mis amigos y yo nos encargaremos- ofrece con una enorme sonrisa.  
\- De nuevo gracias, pero creo que ya estamos muy lejos de nuestra casa, así que deberías dejarnos en la próxima parada- alerta Castiel, a lo que Dean responde bajando la velocidad.  
\- Oh… lo siento, solo díganme donde tengo que llevarlos y lo hare- a lo que Hanna responde mas que complacida.  
\- Claro, si, vivimos en la casa pastoral, si sabes ¿verdad?- pregunta la morena, para luego recibir un codazo en las costillas de parte de su hermano mayor.  
\- No tienes que molestarte, y por cierto ¿cómo te llamas? – interroga Castiel extendiendo su mano ha Dean en un saludo.  
Y asi, el patio trasero de la casa pastoral del pequeño pueblo se convertiría en uno de los lugares favoritos de Dean a partir de ese día.  
Mas de un año había pasado desde que los hermanos Novak habían tenido el afortunado encuentro con el Winchester mayor, convirtiendo al chico moreno y al risueño adolescente en ese tipo de amigos que prácticamente parecen mellizos, pues hacen todo juntos, desde las tareas escolares hasta las apoteósicas borracheras de fin de semana, cuando alguna chica interesada en cualquiera de los dos los invitaba a una de esas fiestas donde podías encontrar vomito hasta en las macetas. Porque créanme, Dean y Cas se divertían bastante, pues Dean desde que conoció a su amigo y se dio cuenta que este tenia nulo conocimiento de la cultura pop y sumado a eso sus habilidades sociales eran malísimas, él se decidió a cambiar eso, arrastrando a Cas a cada lugar donde este pudiera instruirse en el tema, lo que los había convertido en chicos bastante populares.  
Estaban en el último año de preparatoria lo que les empezaba ya a pesar, debido a sus descontrolados meses pasados, donde Dean apenas y hacia sus deberes, pues siempre estaba ocupado metiéndole mano a alguna chica o simplemente en el Impala con Cas a su lado hablando de tonterías mientras se bebían algunas cervezas.  
Por otro lado estaba Castiel, que si bien normalmente seguía los pasos de Dean, este era un poco más atento con sus notas, así que siempre buscaba el tiempo y el espacio para hacer sus deberes escolares-y a veces también los de Dean, para que negarlo- y estudiar para sus exámenes, pues él sabía muy bien que si quería irse lejos de su padre tenía que alcanzar buenas notas para aplicar para una beca y una buena universidad, solo de esa forma su padre permitiría que Castiel se fuera de casa, y eso era lo que más deseaba, poder tomar sus propias decisiones, sentir y hacer lo que le plazca, sin tener que pensar antes en la opinión de su religioso padre.  
\- ¡Hey, Cas…aquí!- escucho la voz de Benny mientras le miraba levantar su mano.  
Castiel camino hasta la mesa de la cafetería donde un hambriento Benny y un destruido Dean lo esperaban.  
\- ¿Qué demonios le pasa a Dean?- pregunto mientras tomaba asiento y observaba a su amigo que se encontraba con casi medio cuerpo recostado sobre la mesa y con los ojos cubiertos por unos lentes de sol.  
\- Bueno, digamos que la juerga de anoche le pego duro – contesto Benny casi gritando en el oído del chico, el cual levanto su cuerpo para lanzarle un puñetazo a la cara a su amigo, sin lograr alcanzarlo.  
\- ¡Cállate, por Dios! Ten un poco de compasión por este pobre desvalido – si, todos saben que a Dean le encantaba el drama, de ahí que cuando se resfriaba secuestraba a Cas prácticamente para que cuidara de el, y aunque el pequeño Sammy se burlara diciéndole que era una nena, no le importaba pues la presencia de Castiel siempre lo hacía sentir mejor y si un resfriado del demonio iba a terminar con su vida, era mejor que fuera bajo los cuidados de su apreciado amigo.  
\- Y tú, deja de reírte… tú tienes la culpa de que este así… me dejaste morir solo… no hubo quien cuidara de mi- dijo apuntando con sus dedo índice a un divertido Castiel que lo miraba con una sonrisa permisiva y cariñosa. Pues Cas se sentía tan agradecido por el último año que había pasado con Dean, por haberlo conocido y este lo aceptara así con todas sus rarezas y manías, la muerte de su madre cuatro años atrás y el trato tan distante y frio que siempre había recibido de su padre lo habían convertido en un chico muy solitario, hasta que Dean llego a su vida, con toda esa energía desbordante y su sonrisa maliciosa, la cual últimamente le provocaba leves escalofríos que le erizaban los vellos de la nuca, hecho que había decido ignorar.  
\- Dean, por favor…te dije que no podíamos salir anoche, tenemos muchos trabajos pendientes y los exámenes ya están cerca, debiste quedarte conmigo y yo te habría ayudado con tus cosas.  
\- Bien, bien… ya entendí, prometo que el fin de semana me pongo al día, pues no quiero que papá tenga algún pretexto para no permitirme festejar mi cumpleaños como lo he estado planeando.  
Dean estaba a una semana de cumplir su mayoría de edad y eso lo tenía sumamente emocionado, se había propuesto tirar la casa por la ventana y recordar ese suceso por el resto de su vida.  
\- ¿Entonces ya terminaste tu ensayo?- preguntaba Castiel a su aburrido amigo que estiraba sus extremidades intentando desperezarse.  
\- Si profesor, ¿ahora ya podemos ver una película?- contesto esperanzado. Dean había planeado tener un maratón de Alien, y quizá si se hacia el dormido podría quedarse a dormir junto a Cas, últimamente había estado pensando demasiado en lo que sería su vida lejos de su hogar, de sus padres, de su pequeño hermano Sam, pero especialmente de Cas, de solo imaginarlo, una sensación de vacío se instalaba en su estómago, quería decirle que sería sensacional ir juntos a la universidad, pero el mismo sabía que Cas era demasiado listo y seguramente podría aspirar a una increíble universidad, mientras él se daba por bien servido si alguna se tomaba la molestia de aceptarlo. Así que buscaba cualquier pretexto para estar el mayor tiempo posible cerca de su amigo, a veces creía que Cas estaba en la misma situación, pues sentía sus ojos sobre el más tiempo de lo permitido, cuando se despedían y tomaban camino a sus respectivos hogares después de la escuela, podía percibir la mirada de Cas clavada en la espalda, así que el volteaba y le sonreía levemente, agitando su mano, con la dulce sensación de querer regresarse y seguir al chico de ojos azules hasta su casa. No sabía exactamente qué significaba todo aquello, pero le estaba empezando a incomodar.

La casa Winchester estaba a reventar de gente, el patio de entrada se encontraba invadido por coches y motocicletas de los invitados, y desde fuera se podían observar las luces parpadeantes y se escuchaba la música ensordecedora. Había pizza y botanas para todos, pero lo que más abundaba era alcohol y chicas guapas con las cuales bailar y pasar un buen rato.  
Los padres de Dean habían decidido pasar ese fin de semana acampando con Sam, mientras le daban su espacio a su hijo mayor para celebrar a lo grande, pues sabían que a pesar de no ser el más brillante de los estudiantes, era un chico con un gran corazón que amaba a su familia, y como forma de despedida lo dejaron hacer.  
Dean se encontraba en medio de la sala de estar bebiendo cerveza de un enorme barril mientras sus compañeros del instituto gritan a su alrededor para que ya traigan el pastel de cumpleaños y puedan seguir celebrando. Así que desde la cocina Cas aparece con el pastel en mano, cantando “feliz cumpleaños” al mismo tiempo que se acerca y pone el pastel en la mesa de centro, para luego abrazar a Dean con todas sus fuerzas y Dean esta tan emocionado que le devuelve el abrazo casi levantándolo del suelo y Cas huele increíble, y su cuerpo es tan cálido que Dean no quiere soltarlo nunca, pero hay otros invitados y amigos que quieren su turno para felicitar al adolescente recién convertido en adulto, que no le queda más que soltar a Cas y este le da una sonrisa tan brillante que Dean duda que pueda vivir mucho tiempo lejos de ella. Pero es arrastrado por Benny y sus enormes abrazos de oso golpeándolo en la espalda.  
La fiesta de cumpleaños es todo lo que Dean había estado planeando, está satisfecho, feliz y bastante borracho. En estos momentos ya solo quedan Benny, Charlie y Cas, quienes no paran de reír y se empujan unos a otros sobre el sofá de tres plazas, Dean los observa y en su neblina de alcohol piensa que realmente extrañara esto, en un par de meses cada uno tomara un rumbo distinto y quien sabe cuándo se vuelvan a ver, el definitivamente echara de menos a sus amigos, pero sobre todo no sabe que será de su vida sin Cas.  
Benny y Charlie salen de casa de Dean casi saliendo el sol ,el azota la puerta y se dirige a la sala donde empieza a tirar del brazo de Cas.  
\- Vamos Cas, no te duermas aquí- murmuraba, mientras Cas hace todo lo posible por ponerse de pie.  
\- Estoy muerto, lo juro, no podre abrir los ojos en tres días- se quejaba  
\- Anda, no seas quejica  
Comenzaron a subir las escaleras a tropicones y sosteniéndose uno al otro mientras se ríen sin sentido; Dean abre la puerta y camina mientras Cas lo empuja. Se desvisten sin ceremonias con la única finalidad de dejarse caer y dormir hasta el próximo siglo. Pero cuando Dean se deja caer sobre su almohada, observa como Cas termina de sacarse los jeans y no puede evitar perderse en sus muslos, tan fuertes por practicar atletismo, así que él piensa que Cas tiene muslos bonitos y cuando Cas se sube a la cama doble de Dean, el simplemente no puede dejar de mirarlo.  
\- Dean ¿pasa algo?- pregunta Cas con esa voz tan grave, considerando su edad, y entonces Dean simplemente no puede detener sus palabras.  
\- Si… pasa que no quiero dejar de verte nunca, y no quiero que dejes de dormir cada fin de semana en mi cama- y bueno, eso sono extraño, pero Dean aun está flotando gracias al alcohol, así que no le importa, pero lo que no espera es la reacción de Cas a sus palabras.  
Y de un momento a otro Cas esta sobre el susurrándole que el tampoco quiere irse lejos, y siente como sus brazos automáticamente se envuelven alrededor de su amigo y se siente tan bien, que no mide sus acciones cuando empieza a acariciar el pelo de Cas, mientras le da pequeños besos en la sien.  
\- Dean… yo…quiero besarte- susurra Cas tan bajito que apenas se escucha, al mismo tiempo que levanta su cabeza del pecho de Dean y lo mira con esos ojos suyos que tanto fascinan a Dean, y lo sabe, sabe que hace tiempo sus dedos pican por tocar las mejillas de Çastiel, por pasar sus dedo pulgar por el labio inferior, morderlo y descubrir qué clase de sonidos hace Cas, y sin más preámbulos planta sus labios sobre los del otro chico, y Cas sabe a cerveza y ligeramente a pastel de cerezas, lo siente temblar sobre su cuerpo, mientras se mueve tratando de encontrar un mejor ángulo, así que Dean les da la vuelta colocándose entre las piernas del otro.  
Cas no logra encajar todo lo que está pasando, lo que está sintiendo, hay pánico en el fondo de su mente diciéndole que salga ahora mismo de debajo del cuerpo de Dean, pero él no puede o no quiere, allí donde esta tumbado sobre su espalda con las piernas abiertas y sintiendo los muslos de Dean entre ellas es donde desea estar, lo siente correcto, así que lanza muy lejos la duda y envuelve las piernas en la cintura Dean, cuando hace eso, puede ver el momento exacto en que Dean lo pierde y lo toma por el pelo para besarlo con fuerza, él se estremece percibiendo la entrepierna de Dean apretándose contra la suya, y gime, largo y sonoro, porque simplemente no puede callarse, y el otro chico lo mira, mitad excitado, mitad sorprendido, como peguntándose si Cas también lo siente.  
\- Lo se Dean, lo sé- murmura en el oído de Dean.  
Y eso es todo, hay mordidas en los labios, en el cuello, besos en el rostro y manos curiosas explorando la piel.  
Dean está borracho, y ya no por el alcohol, esta ebrio del olor de Cas, de sus gemidos, de su voz llamando su nombre, así que frota su miembro duro contra el de Cas, y observa el rostro de este, los ojos llorosos, los labios entreabiertos, respiración errática, y entonces viene, fuerte y perfecto, los brazos de Cas le arañan la espalda y tiembla, luego siente la humedad de la ropa interior de su compañero en el estómago.  
Dean se desploma a un lado, no sabe exactamente lo que ha pasado, pero no puedo evitar sonreír como idiota, y cuando menos lo espera esta riendo a carcajadas, lo que le gana una mirada curiosa y desconfiada de Cas.  
\- Y ahora ¿Qué sucede contigo Dean?- pregunta temeroso  
\- Sucede que estoy feliz, y ahora quiero que vengas aquí y durmamos- contesta Dean abriendo sus brazos para que Cas se acomode entre ellos.  
Cas le lanza una mirada dudosa y Dean suplica:  
\- Vamos amigo, duerme, mañana tendremos tiempo de asustarnos- y le da una sonrisa soñolienta.  
Cas no lo piensa más y se acomoda entre los brazos de Dean, apaga por completo sus pensamientos y rodea con un brazo su abdomen.  
\- Buenas noches Dean, y feliz cumpleaños- murmura  
\- Gracias, por todo Cas, buenas noches- y Dean puede sentir la sonrisa de Cas sobre su pecho, y no necesita más para caer en un sueño profundo y reparador.  
Ya eran las dos de la tarde cuando los chicos recobraron la conciencia, y contrario a lo que se podrían esperar, pánico, miedo, desazón, simplemente no llegaron, en cambio hubo más besos, más caricias, Dean no poda mantener sus manos lejos del cuerpo de Cas y este no podía tener suficiente de los besos del otro.  
La semana de escuela regreso, pero esta ya no era la misma para ellos y al la vez todo era igual, Dean y Cas seguía tan juntos como siempre, bueno podríamos decir que ahora estaban más cerca que nunca, y Benny fue testigo de ello cuando los encontró, enterándose de primera mano del nuevo estado de su relación, en el laboratorio de química, con Cas sentado sobre el regazo de Dean, mientras prácticamente le comía la boca a su amigo, hay que decir que fue un shock para él, sin embargo, él amaba a esos chicos, y tragándose su sorpresa trato de adaptarse a la nueva situación.  
El padre de Cas, el pastor Michael Novak, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de casa, en visitaciones con sus feligreses o bien en retiros espirituales que duraban hasta una semana, por lo que la casa Novak se convirtió en el lugar predilecto para sus encuentros, Hanna la hermana mayor de Cas, ya se había ido a la universidad desde casi un año, asi que podían darse el lujo de desnudarse y darse meterse a la pequeña piscina del patio trasero de la casa de Cas, besarse y darse unos buenos trabajos manuales hasta que el otro estuviera suplicando, o simplemente tomaban el telescopio de Cas y observaban las estrellas, que terminaba con Cas sobre su espalda y Dean luchando contra sus jeans, buscando el contacto desesperado con la piel morena del otro chico.  
Fue la conducta temeraria y la negligencia adolescente, lo que llevo a aquel desastre. Cas se encontraba recostado sobre una tumbona y Dean lo besaba de forma tan delirante mientras se frotaban juntos, que no escucho la puerta abrirse y mucho menos los pasos que sonaban a través de las hojas secas. Fue hasta que Dean cayó a su lado empujado por su padre, cuando Cas capto lo que estaba sucediendo. Y es que no se suponía que llegaría hasta el sábado por la noche. Su padre gritaba y zarandeaba a Dean llamándolo enfermo, y Cas solo los mirada completamente catatónico. Los gritos de Dean llamando su nombre resonaban en su cabeza sin poder moverse, pues el sabía lo que vendría después, y así fue, cuando se quedó solo con su padre recibió una paliza tan grande como la que tuvo Hanna cuando su padre descubrió las píldoras anticonceptivas en su bolso. Esa noche Cas lloro hasta quedarse afónico, hasta que sus lágrimas se agotaron y se dio cuenta que no tendría a Dean en sus brazos esa noche.  
Dean tenía la esperanza de poder ver y hablar con Cas en el instituto, estaba tan preocupado por el, que cuando lo vio entrar por la puerta del salón de clases, no se detuvo para correr abrazarlo, solo para encontrarse con un Cas encogido sobre sí mismo con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.  
\- Dean, porfavor, no puedo- dijo, con los ojos clavados en el piso y metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.  
\- Cas, no hagas esto, quiero que hablemos, podemos…- suplico, tratando de tomar las manos de Cas.  
\- Para, este no es el momento y tampoco el lugar… solo déjalo- y dicho eso avanzo hasta su asiento.  
Esa fue la última vez que cruzaron una palabra, por las próximas dos semanas, porque aunque Cas se moría de ganas de hablar con su amigo, el miedo de que su padre se entere y no le permita irse a la universidad era tan aterrador, que cada vez que Dean trataba de acercarse el salía corriendo.  
Él se arrepentiría por los próximos siete años de haberse comportado de esa manera. Dean perdió a su madre al final del verano y el padre Cas, solo lo encerró en su habitación para no permitir que asistiera al funeral.  
Solo lo volvió a ver cuándo este trepo por su ventana y se metió en su cama sollozando y temblando.  
\- ¡Dean! ¡eres tú!- grito sorprendido cuando sintió un cuerpo ajeno caer sobre él.  
\- Por favor, solo unos minutos… yo solo necesito abrazarte Cas… mama, ya no está- soltó, entre hipidos y lágrimas.  
\- Oh Dean, lo siento tanto, yo quería estar contigo, pero papa me dejo aquí y se llevó las llaves… quería der verdad… - empezó llorar también Castiel.  
\- Lo se, ahora quiero decirte que papa ha decidido que nos vamos a mudar y yo no quiero, pero no se lo que será de el y Sam si nos quedamos aquí… lo siento Cas… por todo-  
\- Espera Dean… ¿a donde vas? Yo necesito saber- suplicaba mientras se sentaba en su cama, tratando de seguir a Dean hasta la ventana.  
\- Yo prometo escribirte o llamarte, lo hare, lo prometo- balbuceaba Dean mientras dejaba pequeños besos en el rostro del chico que amaba tanto. Y Cas no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, el solo deseaba abrazar a Dean y no soltarlo nunca.  
\- Te amo Cas… quiero que lo sepas… para siempre- decía, mientras besaba a Cas.  
\- Lo se Dean, lo se…  
Y de un momento a otro Castiel estaba solo en su habitación sintiendo las lágrimas saladas de Dean en sus labios y sus manos vacías, lejos del calor de su amigo, de su cabello rubio y sus pecas, desde ese día un enorme hueco se instaló en su corazón.

Dean había decidido pasar por el Road House primero, y comer una de sus deliciosas hamburguesas que no había probado por casi siete años, estaciono el Impala lo suficientemente lejos de otros autos para evitar cualquier raspón en su hermosa nena y se dirigió a la puerta, al entrar lo recibió ese olor familiar a comida grasienta y cerveza, camino hasta la barra y observo a una rubia pequeña que se encontraba de espaldas limpiando.  
\- ¡hola! ¿Podrías tomar mi orden porfavor?- llamo amablemente  
\- Si, clar….- y unos ojos cafés muy conocidos lo recibieron sorprendidos- ¡por Dios… eres Dean Winchester!  
\- ¿Jo?... en realidad eres tu- y la rubia salió corriendo para dar la vuelta a la barra y abrazarlo.  
\- Oh, es tan bueno verte Winchester, ya no supe mucho de ti después de lo e tu madre- le decía mientras lo soltaba y regresaba detrás de la barra.  
\- Si, lo sé, y realmente lo siento, Bobby siempre hablaba con nosotros y me daba tus saludos.- contesto con una sonrisa un poco avergonzada y queriendo cambiar la conversación.  
\- Y bien, ¿vienes para quedarte?  
\- Aun no lo se, todo depende del estado de salud de Bobby, realmente quiero hecharle una mano con su taller, le debemos tanto mi familia y yo que no podre negarme si me pide quedarme- se encongio de hombros  
\- Ahora dame una hamburguesa de esas de tu madre, porque muero de hambre y ya he esperado demasiado por una de ellas- le pidió a Jo con una sonrisa  
\- Oh, claro, claro, disculpa… tu debes estar hambriento- con eso la chica salio apresurada hacia la cocina.  
Dean disfruto de su hamburguesa, lamiendo la grasa de sus dedos, mucho tiempo paso desde que se había sentido agusto y en familia en algún lugar. Pago la cuenta, se despidió de Jo y luego de Ellen, prometiendo volver a visitarlas. Cuando se sento en el asiento de su nena, se dio cuenta de que habia extrañado demasiado a estas peronas, la vida después de la muerte de su madre fue dura con el y Sammy, Jhon se dejo llevar por el dolor y el alcohol tomo control de su vida, asi que el joven Dean tuvo que hacer todo a su alcance para sacar adelante su pequeña familia.  
Ahora Sam esta en la universidad estudiando leyes y Jhon lleva mas de un año sobrio, asi que quizá ahora el pueda hacerse cargo de su propia vida. Y con este pensamiento arranco su auto, poniéndose en marcha avanzo algunas calles lentamente, como disfrutando de los lugares de su niñez, hasta que sin darse cuenta, estaba circulando por la calle de la casa de Cas, aminoro el paso y decidio disfrutar de los recuerdos de esta camino que recorrio tantas veces.  
Castiel estaba frente a la puerta de su casa, como siempre teniendo una batalla con ella, necesitaba cambiar la cerradura, o mejor dicho toda la puerta, pues ya era vieja y se estaba cayendo de un lado, haciendo un ruido insoportable al cerrarse. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia y de pura desesperacion lanzo una patada a la puerta.  
\- Creo que si la levantas un poco del lado derecho podras darle vuelta a la cerradura  
Y Cas se quedó de piedra, no podía ser, esa voz, un poco más grave pero era el, la misma cadencia en ella, lentamente levanto la vista y allí estaba.  
\- Hola Dean- dijo con voz temblorosa  
\- Hey Cas…  
Y con eso, Dean subió las pequeñas escaleras hasta donde se encontraba un soprendido y atractivo hombre de ojos azules, y al llegar allí no tuvo mas que hacer que abrazarlo.  
Cas envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Dean y solto sus lágrimas, tomado largas respiraciones y asimilando el adictivo y característico olor de ese chico que tanto había extrañado.  
\- Estas aquí, oh Dean, te he echado tanto de menos…- repetia mientras apretaba más el cuerpo de Dean.  
\- Lo se… y ya no quiero Cas… ya no quiero extrañarte tanto- decía mientras se retiraba un poco y miraba a los ojos de Cas.  
\- Entonces, ¿te quedaras?  
\- Si tu aun me quieres, lo hare- prometió Dean con esa sonrisa suya que tanto amaba Cas.  
Y tomando el rostro de Dean entre sus manos, dijo.  
\- Para siempre… ¿lo recuerdas?... tú lo dijiste, te amo, para siempre.


End file.
